PARALELOS : Continuidad Espacio Tiempo Capítulo
by pablovester
Summary: Dos universos, que no habían jamás tenido contacto entre sí, aparentemente sin relación; se unen casi por casualidad...o por causalidad?


**PARALELOS**

**Continuidad Espacio-Tiempo. || Capítulo 1**

Más allá del tiempo, más allá del espacio y de la continuidad entre ambos...existe un ser. Un ser omnipresente, que todo lo ve, todo lo observa, todo lo escucha. Perteneciente a la raza de "The Watchers" -Los Observadores-desde su lugar solo ha de observar la raza que se le ha asignado...una de las más primitivas dentro del Universo, una de las más curiosas...una de las más sedientas de poder: la raza humana .Él se ha establecido en la Luna, por ordenes de sus compañeros, para observar este planeta y su sistema solar...este planeta que nosotros llamamos Tierra.

Uatu ha jurado, junto a los demás Watchers , solo observar; y bajo ninguna circunstancia interferir en la vida de los habitantes del planeta que han de contemplar. El mero propósito de su observación es el aprender de las diferentes civilizaciones que pueblan los cuerpos celestes, ya que en tiempos anteriores; al intentar enriquecer a otros pueblos con sus conocimientos, han logrado destruir inintecionalmente a los pobladores del planeta Prosilicus, revelándoles los secretos de la tecnología nuclear. Desde entonces, el padre de Uatu-_Ikor_-,juró junto a su civilización de Watchers, nunca jamás interferir con otras comunidades.

Uatu, ya pasado un tiempo, se ha alejado de su lugar de origen y ahora ronda El Área Azul de La Luna, una ciudad abandonada, construida por la raza alienigena conocida como los Cotati, siglos antes. Desde allí, el ha experimentado las distintas fluctuaciones en la historia de la humanidad, presenciando también las infinitas posibilidades que los los actos de las personas causan, logrando un sin fin de eventos posibles; pero de los cuales, obviamente, uno de ellos realmente ocurre.

Es dentro de esta gamma de posibilidades que se abren, que Uatu es tentado a romper su juramento, debido a que en muchas ocasiones, la vida de la humanidad ha sido puesta en peligro y los únicos capaces de salvar las vidas de los inocentes, habían sido gravemente heridos. Por tanto, no podían socorrer al pedido de ayuda de los demás..pero gracias a su fuerza, valentía y coraje, han sabido superar las dificultades y salir adelante.

Sin embargo, en un día normal en que Uatu se situaba en El Área Azul de La Luna para observar el asignado planeta Tierra, una oscura nebulosa, con matices de violeta y escarlata, comienza a formar un pequeño pero poderoso remolino entre la Tierra y Venus. The Watcher no ha podido observar en que lugar se originó, ni en que momento se apareció allí..él mismo afirma que fue un evento que ocurrió de repente sin que él pudiera notarlo. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Uatu observa lo que sucede, asombrado por semejante acontecimiento. El remolino es cada vez más intenso y cada vez más enérgico, tanto que la Luna comienza a temblar; casi moviéndola de su órbita original. El torbellino va demasiado rápido que parece que va a colapsar...algo que finalmente no es una explosión ordinaria, sino que un destello de luz cubre por completo la galaxia. Uatu cierra los ojos y se cubre con un brazo la vista .Al abrir los ojos, ve que un manto de pequeñas estelas de luz-que hasta incluso parecen diminutos trozos de un meteorito-caen lentamente sobre todos los cuerpos que se encuentran en el sistema solar. Acto seguido, una capa semi transparente aparece. Increíblemente es una capa con los cuerpos celestes en ella, prácticamente un calco...como si fuese un molde que se ubica por encima de todos los planetas. Cuando finalmente, termina de caer por completo arriba de los astros, desde el centro del sistema solar, se genera una onda expansiva de una consistencia parecida a la cola de un cometa, de un color turquesa, con ciertos puntos brillantes en ella. Al finalizar, la galaxia parece recobrar su normalidad, con sus planetas girando habitualmente sobre su eje, y el Sol brillando y dando calor como siempre lo ha hecho.

Uatu queda maravillado pero preocupado a la vez por lo que acaba de presenciar, pero no se ha percatado que en ese momento, dos universos se han unido.


End file.
